


The Apology

by Sarita1046



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Clothed Sex, F/M, First Time, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: Wanda/Vision's first time.aka Just saw "Infinity War", and this wouldn't leave me alone. :-) First Marvel fic!





	The Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Musical inspiration: "A Wonderful Thing" by Richard Wells

Wanda still recalled Vision’s apology. 

It came shortly after the ‘civil war’ amongst the self-identified Avengers as well as multiple other individuals with special abilities…a swarm, in fact. Wanda couldn’t keep track of them all at the time.

Tony Stark claimed to want to ‘protect’ her. She was a kid…too powerful to control her own abilities and bound to do more harm than good out in the real world. Typical American, trying to police the world and probably just intimidated by strength that just might supersede his own. 

Then the Vision had apologized, for even following Stark’s request to keep her cooped up in the first place. She remembered the honesty in his lucid blue eyes, clear as day…far too genuine to be those of a simple machine. Although she couldn't read him quite as transparently as most, she felt the sincerity in her gut.

“Please forgive me, Wanda,” he had pleaded gently, yet in earnest, “I had no right to participate in a conflict that did not involve me. Moreover, I had no right to support another’s judgment of you – an assessment of character which, I now see plainly, was vastly inaccurate. Your powers are an asset. You utilize them only to improve the world and to protect, never to destroy. Such abilities can only be good, not dangerous. What I said about others always being afraid of you...was solely reflective of my own fear of seeing you put yourself in harm's way.”

Well, that may have been the first time she'd ever heard a man admit and show remorse over previous manipulative attempts. Then again, she wasn't sure she could think of Vision quite as a man. Both purportedly omniscient and startingly naive.

"You didn't want me to go with Clint," Wanda eyed Vision. "Was it fear that made you decide to take that shortcut through the wall when Captain Rogers and I were talking?"

All right, she admitted that was a little biting. The Vision looked at a momentary loss for words, gaze flitting downwards before levelling her own once again. "I...I can't say."

Now Wanda realized she, too, didn't know exactly where to go from here. Was the Vision capable of jealousy? Had he felt possessive over her and threatened by her secluded talk with Steve? In retrospect, she had ended up as the team member to spend the most time orienting him to this world.

Face suddenly feeling quite hot, she decided to get out for a bit - to think. Managing a ghost of a smile, Wanda turned to leave. Perhaps he was more than a suit born a mere few months ago...still, she didn't quite yet feel guilty for temporarily burying him in the earth.

“May I ask where you’re going?” he had inquired softly.

“To a club.” Normally, she despised the loud noise and dank air inside the clubs here. Hardly any different from the precious few times she’d managed to explore those venues back in Sokovia with Pietro. Tonight, she just needed a change of scenery. The compound was stifling, even with the majority of the team gone at the moment.

“May I accompany you?”

It was in response to Wanda’s initial scoff at his suggestion that the Vision had first introduced her to his holographic human disguise.

“If I am to be part of this world, I must learn to fit in,” he’d explained, those blue eyes unchanged, now surrounded by flesh-colored cheeks and tousled white-blond hair. “You’ve excelled at teaching me your ways so far. I wish to observe more diverse types of social interactions.”

 

By the time they reached the bar, Wanda realized she’d forgotten any money. Not that she had much to spare these days. She only felt slightly guilty about what happened after – accepting Vision’s offer to gift the bartender with holographic dollar bills. 

After her third shot, Wanda turned to the AI on the adjacent barstool and the liquor pushed past the first barrier.

“You’re useful, aren’t you?” she cooed, eyes never leaving his. His steady gaze held hers, and she instantly willed away the thought of running her hands over the synthetic flesh of his bare chest. Somehow, she didn’t feel as guilty as she should about objectifying the Vision. “You were saying earlier…how do you see me?”

“I see you as strong-willed, physically powerful and an absolute wonder to watch and learn from.” He replied gently.

That did it. She cupped his chin in her hand – not as if he had intended to look away. 

“I do have a few things I can teach you,” she mouthed, this time in Sokovian, knowing full well he came equipped with a translator. Intelligent toy - who even wanted to learn to cook for her. Although she had since come to respect and eventually to love him, she could not deny that the objectification had been part of their initial relationship. At least on her part. As someone who had only ever been close to her brother, she had never developed any romantic relationships. Only the fumbling first time…also at a club. Then a few other flings thereafter. Accidentally throwing the last guy against a brick wall with her mind hadn’t ended up as the best denouemont ever.

A renegade mutant "kid" and AI still new to the world...why not be the first human experience for a powerful machine?

Although Vision had initially protested her choice of location, she had assured him. “An alley is more private. Anywhere near the others - Steve or Natasha- and they might interrupt.”

“What is it you have in mind?” he had asked.

“Just…fun,” she answered honestly, leading him by the hand out the back door of the club.

“You wish to engage in intimate relations?”

Well, that was blunt – but not inaccurate. Suddenly, she found herself wondering if it was even possible. Did Vision…even have the parts? If not, what might a holographic appendage be like?

“Yes,” she finally stated. Then kissed him.

Although she had partially expected resistance or further questions, she soon found he was kissing her back with considerable vigor, tongue extending swiftly to collide with her own, hands roaming gently over her upper back. She had to wonder if he had been researching the Internet for tips on real time during their encounter.

“You don’t waste time,” Wanda giggled against his lips, the pounding of the club music now a faint rumble in the distance.

“Your heightened adrenaline and pheromone levels suggest that you don’t desire delay.”

Perfect. Again, Wanda nearly giggled and moaned all at once. They were levitating now. Either by his hand or hers or both, she couldn’t say.

“I…I’ve never been up here while doing this…it’s never gotten that far,” she explained circling her arms about his neck and glancing down at the floor of the alley.

“You’ve not desired such before?” Vision inquired.

“The last guy I was with ended up bruised on the ground, Vizh,” Wanda grimaced, still avoiding his gaze.

“You don’t have to worry about harming me, Wanda,” he gently used his hand to turn her face back and look him in the eye, human guise fading gradually to his true form, the silver amidst red of his head taking on a soft sheen in the moonlight from above.

How could such a radiant creature want to emulate fickle, violent species as humans?

Radiant? Wanda's head was spinning. Just how long _had_ his presence made her feel this way? Perhaps it began that time in the kitchen, as she sensed him passing behind her while she sampled his culinary concoction.

Suddenly, it no longer mattered that she couldn't read him. His actions said it all. In fact, his next move made Wanda grateful that they were still alone in the alley…only they weren’t. With a leap of her heart into her throat, she looked down again and realized there was another couple – a guy and a girl – all over each other in the corridor below them. Glancing back at Vision with wide blue eyes, she witnessed what had to be the first mischievous smirk she’d ever observed from him, as he held a finger to his lips.

Moments later, he kept his other arm secured about her waist and brought the hand he’d had by his mouth to her mid-section. Warmth radiated in waves throughout her entire form, pulsating down her legs and between her upper, inner thighs. A delicious tingle spread from her breasts to her most intimate areas below, punctuated by a swelling euphoria that threatened to overwhelm her psyche. The strange, steady rhythm of the dizzying sensation almost seemed to match the now enhanced glow of the illuminated sphere on his forehead.

After what must have been three minutes, Wanda registered a soft cry from below her, setting off her own gasp as electrifying spasms shook her from chest to toes. Shutting her eyes momentarily, she instinctively laced her fingers with the hand he held against the thin fabric of her front and encircled her legs about his middle. A franction of a second later, the fingers of his opposite hand phased through the final barrier to touch her bare abdomen. No hands. Still, they hovered suspended in the air.

Biting her lower lip to keep from outright moaning at the continuous, sweet waves, she decided she wasn’t letting him off that easily. In a less than fully coherent retaliation, Wanda touched her fingers, already roiling with chaos essence from her own nirvana, to that white gem at the center of Vision’s visage.

The expression wrought by her small action stayed with Wanda until the very end. The Vision’s head tossed back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open in ecstasy. 

Utterly beautiful as to be almost terrifying. The same expression that would claim his face in the moment just before death.

That brought back the memory of their first night together, high above that nameless alleyway. Of her desperately resisting the urge to thrust against his solid form. Of the Vision’s whisper, still strained from his first climax, as he tenderly touched his forehead to hers.  


“Do you forgive me?”

Wanda raised her eyes to his, serene calm taking over in the path of pale moonlight surrounding them. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two are dangerously fun to write. xD
> 
> ...I might have my first request couple. If anyone has prompts for Scarlet Vision, drop 'em down in the comments!


End file.
